dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Ōmori Tokunoshin
|race = Human |birthplace = Earth | birthday = | age = 67''Jaco the Galactic Patrolman'' Character Profiles | status = Alive | gender = Male | height = | weight = | bloodtype = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Engineer | previous occupation = | partner = | previous partner = Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi | headquarters = Tokunoshin's Island |manga debut = Chapter -11 }} , also known as , is a Human man who studies on his island. Background Sometime prior to the events of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Ōmori was hired by the government to develop a time machine on the island that would become his home. Due to his knowledge, he was made chief supervisor of the project. At some point after he and his wife moved to the island, an assistant on the project made an error when managing the high-pressure gas and caused a terrible accident, killing many people in the process. While Ōmori was injured in the accident, his wife was killed. Following the accident, the research lab abandoned the time machine project, but Ōmori remained on the island because his wife was buried there. Personality Tokunoshin Ōmori was initially a hermit who despised contact with others. Upon his first meeting with Jaco, Ōmori immediately ordered the alien off of his island and later expressed his hatred for all of humanity to the alien. Despite this, he is extremely dedicated, continuing his time machine project well after it caused the death of his wife and the government abandoned it in the hopes of traveling back in time to stop the accident from occurring. He has also been shown to be reverent towards his late wife, remaining behind on the island simply because her grave was located there. Appearance Tokunoshin Ōmori is an elderly man with sunken features, a bony frame, and a short stature. He has light-colored hair, which stands up in a plume at the top of his otherwise-bald head, and a bushy mustache. Ōmori also seems to have a scar over his left eye. He wears plain clothing for working in the outdoors, consisting of a sleeveless, strap-top, dark-colored pants, a belt and darkly colored boots. He occasionally wears a straw hat as well. Part in the Story Jaco the Galactic Patrolman Ōmori is first seen announcing his failure to complete his time machine. After returning home, Ōmori settles in for dinner and eats alone while watching the announcement of An Azuki's voyage into space. Irritated by the announcement, Ōmori steps outside to when he notices a spaceship crash into the ocean nearby his home. Ōmori laments his inability to save the pilot of the ship, due to the monster shark, which patrols his island at night. To his extreme surprise, however, the mysterious pilot picks up his ship and swims to shore—outrunning the monster shark. After a brief confrontation, the pilot announces himself as an alien from the Galactic Patrol. Unconvinced, Ōmori demands the alien leave, but is immediately presented with a problem; the alien's ship was broken in the crash, so Ōmori is forced to allow the alien to stay the night. As the night unfolds, Ōmori inquires about alien usage of time machines, to which Jaco responds that time travel is against intergalactic law. As the alien prepares to sleep, he asks Ōmori his name and then proceeds to make fun of it due to its meaning on his planet. The alien then introduces himself as Jaco.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1 The following morning, Ōmori is surprised to learn that Jaco defeated the monster shark during the night. The two then set off to look at Jaco's broken spaceship. Along the way, the two encounter the shell of Ōmori's research lab and the old man explains his past to the alien. Concluding, from his story, that humanity is not worth saving, Jaco decides to use the Extinction Bomb to kill off all human life on Earth, deeply disturbing Ōmori. Jaco only relents when Ōmori threatens that no one will be able to fix his ship, since he too would die along with the humans. Later, after the two move Jaco's ship under a shed, the alien detects the presence of four humans approaching Ōmori's island on a boat. They are interrupted by the arrival of Tamagoro Katayude, the chief of the Government Sea Police, who informs Ōmori that he has two weeks to vacate the island, which he claims belongs to the Capital who wishes to renovate the island into a resort, or he will be arrested. Katayude departs shortly thereafter. After he has gone, Ōmori assures Jaco that the police hadn't come for him, but the alien is still displeased with Katayude. Jaco then confronts Ōmori over the machine he saw on the island, concluding that Ōmori had continued his time machine project. The old man confirms this accusation, stating that it was his hope that he could return to the past and prevent the accident from occurring. When Jaco threatens to arrest him, Ōmori explains that the time machine doesn't work—it can only stop the flow of time for a brief period of time. Ōmori then sets to work fixing Jaco's ship, earning him the alien's encouragement.Jaco the Patrolman chapter 2 That evening, Ōmori discovers that Jaco's ship runs on Sky Gold, which occurs naturally on Earth, much to the alien's delight. However, after revealing the cost of the precious metal to the alien, both Ōmori and Jaco are left with almost no options. Ōmori decides to take his boat and go to the mainland for food and Jaco eagerly tags along, hoping to get a glimpse at human life in the process.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 3 In route to the Eastern Capital, Ōmori implores Jaco to reign himself in and not use the Extinction Bomb under any circumstance. However, once in the city, Jaco becomes disgusted with the crime he sees around him and begins to accost several of the civilians—the first for bumping into him and the second for robbing an elderly woman, much to Ōmori's chagrin. After pulling Jaco away from the commotion, Ōmori finally manages to get his groceries. As the two walk through the city, on their way to get Jaco his and , Ōmori asks Jaco if he has a girlfriend and, when Jaco dodges the question, Ōmori jokes that Jaco must not be popular with the females of his species.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 4 Ōmori leaves Jaco outside when he goes in for cheese and milk. When he returns, he finds that Jaco has attacked a gang of thugs in defense of a young woman and also knocked out the police in the process. The two flee the police reinforcements but are soon found by the young woman Jaco saved.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 5 She leads them up a flight of stairs to the roof of a nearby building, but Ōmori has difficulty getting up the stairs, causing Jaco to carry him on his back. On the roof, the young woman thanks Jaco for rescuing her. When he calls the police the "Earth police", however, Ōmori attempts to explain this by calling the alien a foreigner, however, Tights deduces that he is in fact an alien. The woman then introduces herself as Tights.Jaco the Patrolman chapter 6 Kid Bū Saga Ōmori was killed, along with the rest of the inhabitants of Earth, when Majin Bū destroyed the planet. He was later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls. Trivia * According to Jaco, "ōmori" is a word used on his homeworld to refer to a that is stuck in the nose. * According to the databooks: ** Ōmori's hobby is to work on his time machine. Quotes * (To Jaco) "That's right! That is why I hate humans! Greed, violence, jealousy! Idiots who can't even follow simple rules and manners…"Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 1, page 38 * (To Jaco) "That's right… I stayed behind on this island after the accident to complete the time machine. I spent most of my money on it. I… just had to return to the past to save my wife and assistants."Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 2, page 14 References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Scientists Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Characters who have died offscreen